The Jack Of All Trades
by aionzetechno
Summary: You might call me a cheater, a doubter, a trickster, a fraud. But, there is one thing for certain, I am a master of none, but better than a master of one. Join me in my adventure as I accompany Rias and her squad to fight against all odds. What for? For fun of course.
1. Not Your Average Guy

The day has started and the sun has shun through the blinds of my windows. I slowly opened my eyes and ears to the loud alarm in the back.

I groaned as my hands reached out to stop it. I pulled myself up moments after and moaned as I stretched.

_The start of a new school huh…. Not too excited but not too boring either. _

I went downstairs and cooked a simple omelette with bread. I'm not a good cook, but I know the basics good enough for me to live alone without spending any money every day.

After finishing the satisfying breakfast, I wore my school uniform and brushed my teeth.

_This uniform looks too elegant, not something I would wear when I go out. I guess just removing the ribbon would make it less suffocating. Really, it's annoying._

I grabbed my bag and left my house.

_My name is Yuuki Sora. I'm not your typical high schooler nor your typical average guy. In fact, I'm more than that. I am what you might call the 'Jack of all Trades'. Master of none but better than a master of one. I excel both physically, intellectually, and magically. Being placed in a world like this, I know better than anyone. That is why, those who challenge me, never meets a happy end._

I arrived at Kuoh Academy and saw a gathering of students staring at a red beauty who walked across the entrance.

_Popular girls do still exist huh? _

I walked through the crowd with ease and entered the academy moments after the red headed women.

I stopped in front of the class that was labeled '2-F'. I knocked on the door and immediately got a response.

"Please come in!" A mature women's voice could be heard.

I opened the door and walked right in the class. My eyes scanned the room in seconds and got stares from all.

"Everyone, please welcome a new student, Yuuki Sora. Sora-kun, would you please introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

_We still do introductions? _

"Uhm, I hope I can get along with you all," I said.

"Please take the seat next to that boy over there." She pointed at the boy who looked at me with wide eyes.

I walked through the line of students whose gossips could be heard along with their stares. I took my seat and the class started.

_Why did I come here you ask? Well, I came here to kill some time before continuing what I do. _

The first session has finished and the bell rang indicating break.

I watched as everyone ran out the room and hurried to become the first in line to get the exclusive bread.

I got off from my seat and walked towards the cafeteria. A whole body of students were clustered in front of a small bread shop with their money held high.

_The store doesn't seem to be opened. Guess, I'll take that bread for myself._

As soon as the shop lifted its doors, I swiftly placed the money in the counter and took the bread from the display case. Its warm temperature and glowing aura told me that it was the one.

I looked back at the crowd to see them bewildered and confused. But, nonetheless they continued to fight for a limited number of bread.

I sat on the green grass and proceeded to digest the food.

_Not the best. But it will do._

I heard jealousy, anger, and greed to my left side. I saw the kid who was sitting next to me staring at the blonde boy in irritation. His two other friends were doing the same.

_Issei Hyoudou. Same class and same height. Not physically fit nor mentally intelligent. Fails most of his subjects but arts. His motivation is boobs and women. Typical, coming from a trio who would want some of that pussy on their sticks._

I took my last bite and headed back to class.

We got a pop quiz on Japanese literature in the second session.

"Ok everyone! There is a new victor who has beaten Aika Kirya with a 50/50!" The teacher shouted.

Whispers circled around the classes and a girl got up from her chair in disbelief.

_Aika Kirya. Top student in all classes but was never asked to a student council yet. She has a small circle of friends who shares the same interest and is disliked by many boys because of her chivalrous behavior. _

"How can that be!? Who is it! Say it now!" She demanded with wide eyes.

"Yuuki Sora, Congratulations!"

Everyone looked at me with surprise and shock.

_C'mon guys it's Japanese literature. You talk the language every day._

Claps were given by a huge majority of the class, even the three amigos were clapping. Aika turned her head away and sat down heavily.

School ended pretty quick with the other subjects explaining really basic things. Knowing that no one did show me around school, I decided to do it on my own.

The layout was pretty simple and was easy to follow. Nothing special about this school but a huge group of hot chicks.

Before leaving, I heard a soft burning fire and some muffled voice across the school. Being curious, I followed it. I stopped in front of a two doored room with lamps in each side.

_Well, don't mind me._

I closed my eyes and my body slowly felt cold. I opened them again and walked through the door like it was empty.

_Chameleon Cloak, a skill that all assassins should know._

Inside the room were candles that lit up the middle and the desks. The chandelier was radiating smoothly until it slowly cooled away into smoke.

There were two sofas that surrounded a table and a shower room.

_Man, this place is fancier than the school grounds._

But, my attention was focused towards the 3 girls present in the room. I walked into the closest wall and leaned into it as I started observing what was going on.

"President, your predictions were…" The white haired girl spoke.

_Koneko Toujo, petite and small in size but packs a punch when fighting. She despises perverted people and acts cold towards everyone she talks to. She likes to eat sweets and usually stays on her guard. Oh right, she acts like a cat too._

"Correct, is that what you wanted to say?" The black pony tailed girl finished.

_Akeno Himejima, the second most popular school idol due to her busty size and wonderful curves. Despite her appearance, whatever lurks beneath that is a sadistic side. She utilizes lightning magic to desecrate and rip her enemies apart. She has no interests but to serve under the President. _

"It was a right choice to watch _him_," The red haired beauty said.

_And finally, Rias Gremory, the number 1 school idol due to her kindness, body, and breasts. She is respected by all boys and girls around this school and gets escorted every time she gets to school. Seeing from what I can tell, she utilizes in demonic powers with the help of magic circles to increase their strength. She never had an interest into boys up until now and is some sort of Queen from some kind of origin. _

"President, what shall we do?" Akeno asked.

In front Rias laid a chess board with different pieces placed accordingly. She grabs a rook and checkmates the king who was trapped between 4 pawns.

"I will use him as my underling. However, everything depends on him." Rias responded.

_So there will be danger up ahead for Issei Hyoudou. Planning to get him trapped in his own desire in order to checkmate his soul and bring him under Rias Gremory. Nothing I can really do but watch how this all turns out. _

I looked out of the window and jumped out. I landed softly unto the ground and proceeded to go home.

_But, there is one thing for sure._

I looked back at the room and my body returned from being invisible.

_I met real devils today._


	2. A Witness To Behold

I woke up from the sound of the alarm once again and the sun shun straight through the window blinds.

I got up, ate breakfast, fixed myself, and left.

I walked down the streets and started to create a thought process of what's going on so far.

_There's going to be an event happening soon. But, there's no doubt that those girls were devils. _

I stepped in the entrance of Kuoh Academy in which the crimson haired girl walked meters behind me.

_Then that means there are archangels, angel, fallen angels, and demons. _

I smirked.

_Things will get interesting._

I walked into class and took my seat as I waited for the teacher to reach class. But, Issei was acting cocky and ecstatic, shoving his phone in front of his 2 friends. There was a name that showed up inside the contacts folder, it was labeled 'Girlfriend'.

"See that? I already got one. It seems like you two need to catch up in dating because we are going on a date tomorrow." Issei crossed his arms and gave them the cocky smile.

"You bastard! How dare you betray us!" Motohama bit his clothes in anger.

"I thought you were one of us Issei!" Matsuda rolled on the floor as he sobbed.

"Okay kids, settle down, class is starting." The teacher came in and school began.

_Something doesn't feel right about that 'girlfriend' of his. Might as well take a look tomorrow._

The day ended in boredom and nothing new happened.

The next day came and Issei was freaking out from head to toe. He opened his phone and his look of panic changed to fear and disbelief.

"H-How can that be…." His hands were shaking.

"What are you spacing out about dude? There's no way you can get a girlfriend." Matsuda said as he slurped his milk.

"Hey, I know what can cheer you up!" Motohama took out a hentai DVD.

I stayed invisible for the time being to understand what was going on. Then, Rias Gremory appeared on top of the stairs and came down elegantly.

_She is trying to catch his attention. That look, it's like he saw her yesterday alone._

"Woah…. Her body is just perfect!" Matsuda whispers.

"Yeah!" Motohama responded. He then looked at Issei, "So, Issei. What'ya think? You coming?"

Issei answers unsurely, "Y-Yeah…"

_Time to move._

It was close to evening and the 3 perverted trios entered a house. Not being the creep I am, I snuck in easily.

_Oh god…. What is this kids bullshit._

The two were shouting lively at the action the magic girl is putting out in the anime. But, Issei looks like he is in a trance. He then stands up.

"Uhh guys…. Sorry but, I have to go." He said as he grabbed his bag and left.

"What you mean Issei! I thought you were into lolis!" Motohama shouted.

_Jeez, say that again and I'm calling the police._

I followed right after and saw Issei stumbling over like a drunk man who had an overdose. He stopped and looked at his hand.

"I feel like….. My body is brimming with power." He closed his hands.

In the distance, a mom and daughter could be heard talking to each other.

"Why can I hear their voices from here?" He continued to question as his eyes grew wide.

_Hearing from here huh? No human has an ability to do that. It seems like the plan is going the right direction._

He walked and stopped in front of a fountain in the middle of a green park.

He placed his hand on the edge of the fountain, "This is where I was on a date with Yuuma-chan here. It couldn't have been a dream….. Right?"

My head jerked to the sky quickly.

_A dark presence?_

I looked behind only to see a dark-coated man with a hat coming out of the trees.

"Now now, what do we have here? A fresh devil specimen walking into a supposed death?" He questioned.

Issei suddenly jumped back with power, jumping over the fountain in an inhumane fashion.

"Running now are we?" He tilts his head.

"W-What's going on!?" He shouted as he started running the other direction.

I looked at the man opening his black raven-like wings and flew towards Issei's direction.

I teleported myself towards a nearby tree and watched closely.

The man landed in front of Issei, "You have no more place to run, little wolf. I've checked the perimeters of the place and it seems like your masters have left you. I'm guessing they have no reason of keeping a piece of trash like you."

He conjured a spear made from light and threw it to Issei. Blood spewed out of his mouth as it pierced through his body. He knelt to the ground in pain.

"Dammit this hurts! It didn't hurt that much when Yuuma-chan did it!" He tried removing the spear only for it to burn his contacting hand.

"Light is the poison to you helish fiends. I thought I landed a killing blow, you're tougher than you look." The man conjured his spear back, removing it from Issei's body and receiving it from his hands.

Before the second blow could be done, red demonic magic soared through winds and shot the spear out of the man's hands. I looked to my right to see Rias, Akeno, and Koneko arrive at the scene.

_Playing pretend hero are we? I guess I could have done the same._

"The house of Gremory!?" He questioned.

"Rias Gremory, how do you do, Mr. Fallen Angel?" Rias questioned back.

The man chuckled. " I didn't know you were the leading inspector of this place. Is that man a member of yours?"

"Yes, he is."

"Very well then. I will make my retreat. But if he ever roams freely again, I might send him back to where he belongs."

"The same thing goes for you. If you ever touch this boy, I _will _kill you."

"When the time comes, I shall give a suitable reply to that line of yours. Make sure to keep those words."

He then extends his raven wings and flies up into the air before disappearing, "My name is Dounashiku! I hope our fates never meet again."

_Too bad I had to see someone get killed today. Well, he is gonna get revived soon. _

"I was careless, I didn't know he would come in contact with a fallen angel already…" Rias said.

My eyes widened.

_Meeting a fallen angel was not a plan? Weird, would that mean Rias would kill Issei herself and bring him as her own? _

I gritted my teeth.

_Pathetic…_

"He will die at this rate, President." Koneko commented.

Rias knelt to the ground next to Issei's lying body, "I won't let him die. Since this boy is my servant."

A giant red magical circle appeared before Issei's body. Rias chanted a spell and both of them faded into the air soon after.

_That must be the teleportation spell. I don't see why using magic circles are common. Teleporting is part of the basics when learning any kind of magic._

Akeno and Koneko both stood on top of a red circle that appeared beside them and vanished.

I sighed and removed my cloak.

_Let's just see what happens tomorrow. This makes it more interesting for me too…_

The next day comes and Issei was walking next to the school idol with everybody's attention. Issei had a dumbfound expression mixed with embarrassment while Rias was keeping her composure and idolized pose.

_Good for him. _

I smirked.

"I'll be going now, Rias-senpai." Issei said his farewells and Rias went to her class.

I got off the wall that I leaned on began to walk towards Issei's direction.

_I guess I should get going too._

I headed to class and noticed that Motohama and Matsuda are gone.

"Where are those 3 perverts! Class is going to start soon!" Aika shouted in frustration. She then turned to me, "You! Go find them!"

I glared daggers at her, "Don't order me around. You care about those guys, then go find them yourself. I'm not here to do your dirty work lady."

"Y-You!" Was all she can say until the teacher came.

"Ok everybody, settle down." Behind her came Issei and his friends rushing to their seat.

Again, school ended in boredom but the reward in the end is what satisfies me.

_Tests are the best aren't they?_

Yuuto Kiba came in the class with a bunch of girls behind his back.

_Damn. That blonde guy is getting all that fresh pussy. But, it's too bad that having sex with one of them would violate his royalty as a servant of Rias and as a swordsmen. _

_Though, I doubt he would even do that…_

I looked closely at him with a small cheeky smile.

_Yuuto Kiba, a third year student of the school and is popular because of his friendly nature. But, what puts the money in the bag is that face of pure kindness and handsomeness. An amateur at swords and a true swordsman who turns his words into promise. A chivalric pride that goes against his will to do things he wish he could and a devil who serves under the devil Rias Gremory. _

_How do I know? Bringing a cross to this place has no limitations. As soon as he saw me, he turned away in an instant. Holding the cross gives them fear for what they are as they don't serve under the divine. But, that's not my problem to deal with. I'm not a believer of both sides. Just that this cross might come in handy later on. _

"I-Issei-kun, I am here to escort you to the club room." Kiba's eyes flinched as he had got a second look on me.

"You!? Why would I want you to do it for me? Did Rias-senpai send you!?" Issei stood up in disgust and frustration.

"Exactly as you said. President has brought me here to take you to the club room."

"Fine….." Issei waved goodbye to his 2 friends and followed Kiba behind.

_Time to see what this new meetup is about._

I followed moments after but decided to keep my distance. That Kiba kid seems a little too aware of me.

Minutes of walking has passed and we stopped in front of the same door I came across yesterday. Kiba knocked lightly and the door opened on its own.

"We're coming in." Kiba said.

The room was the same just with Akeno on the side, Koneko eating ice cream on the couch, and Rias taking a shower in the small shower stall.

_How comfortable can you be….._

"That is Toujo Koneko from Year 1. And this is Hyoudo Issei-kun." Kiba introduced.

Koneko nodded her head and Issei was having troubles replying back. But, Issei's face tells it all that he is into every kind of women….. even girls.

"President, you have a guest," Akeno said.

"Thank you, Akeno. I will be out soon." Rias Replied.

"R-Rias-senpai! Just as I thought! This club is the most genuine club anyone could ever find! Better yet, the best club in the whole world!" Issei shouted in ecstasy as he jumped around.

My mind paused when Issei said genuine.

_Genuine….. It's a word not even I understand…. Dammit._

I shook my head off from the thought and saw Rias releasing her bat-like wings.

"Issei Hyoudou, you have been reborn as my brother. A member of the divine Gremory clan." Rias went closer to Issei, "As my devil slave~."

And just like that Issei had his first errand as Rias's 'slave'. I find it weird how taking papers to random strangers is part of being a rank up for a devil. But, that is how they do their things.

After Issei left, I decided to take my leave as well because of the amount of boredom this room had to offer. But before I could leave, my attention taken as Kiba said my name.

"Umm… President. May I ask you a few questions?" Kiba asked.

Rias gestured him to proceed.

"Do you know anything about this student named Yuuki Sora?"

Rias lifted her brow, "I'm sorry Kiba. But, I don't know who that is."

"Yuuki Sora…. I heard that he came a few days ago as a new student and has started gaining popularity amongst the girls." Akeno scavenged through the files on a small drawer near the desk, "I'm sorry Kiba-kun, but there are no records of him anywhere."

"I-I understand…" Kiba shook.

"What's wrong Kiba?" Rias asked.

"Well, ever since he came to Kuoh Academy, he has always been alone. I tried to take a closer look on him but he has an aura like that of a Cerberus; well-aware of his surroundings, frightening, and powerful. I'm not sure if it's me or I just saw another high class devil before me." Kiba's hand shook in terror.

Rias placed her hand on her chin, thinking.

_Relax your undies blonde, I'm not here to make war between devils and angels. But, I will have to butt in when things get out of hand._

I took my leave instantly and walked home.

_Oh boy, I wonder what the mysteries might unveil._

I sighed.

_Issei Hyoudou, a pervert and the epitome of all__ retardation__. Despite having a natural face, it has been wasted for the lust of women. No physical strength nor intellegence. _

_But, that's all going to change... _

I smirked.


	3. Let's Partke In This Shall We?

A few weeks has passed since the birth of the new devil. He has already aquanted himself with a young blonde nun who was turned into a devil and is currently being look on by Rias's group. A battle between the fallen angels and devils broke out but nothing too severe happened. Butting in won't do no good and just cause a confusion, so I took popcorn and munched my way through the whole live action.

It just so happens that Issei understands how to use that sacred gear of his, Ddraig.

_Ddraig, the red dragon of the 2 heavenly dragon and arch-rival to Albian, the other dragon. Somehow he was placed into a sacred gear, a tool used to fight the gods. He has the power to multiply his strength for every boost the user makes. But, when it comes to his nemesis Albian, the boosted power is nothing but food for him. It's the perfect counter to Ddraig. I can't see any way he can win._

It has been 3 weeks since I last saw Issei battling out those fallen angels. Rias and Akeno might have taken a liking to Issei while Koneko continues to despise his indecent actions. Yet again, Kiba continues to observe me but it's not too much of a deal since I don't really do anything suspicious in school grounds. I have been asked out by 10 girls already but I had to turn them down. I have been invited to the student council several times by Sona Sitri and her gang who so happens to be a devil as well but doing all those posters and looking after students are not my style.

School ended like normal with Issei getting screamed at by Motohama and Matsuda.

"Guys guys, calm down. I have club activities so I can't really come with you." Issei said.

_You aren't lying there buddy, but you could've said a better excuse._

"Club!? Since when did you attend a club!? I thought we were bros before hoes!" Matsuda shook Issei back and forth.

"Yeah Issei! I thought you said you'll tell us before doing anything! You did this twice now! How could you!" Motohama joins the fun and swings Issei back and forth.

"Oh look at the time, guess I gotta go now! See you guys later!" Issei quickly grabs his bag and leaves.

_Talk about a rush._

I grabbed my bag and went to the vending machine at the side of the academy to grab a nice cold can of _Monster,_ but something stopped me dead in my tracks. My eyes grew narrow and my lips turned to a smirk.

"Well, look who it is. Vali Lucifer." I said out loud.

"I'm surprised. Nobody has a sense as great as you." A male voice echoed from the nearby trees.

"If you aren't coming out, then I have no reason to partake in this little business talk of yours." I continued to walk towards the vending machine.

A huge staff came out from the side and tried to attack me, but I dodged in ease.

"The rumors seem to be true. You have senses like a true high-class devil." A guy in red armor said as he held the staff.

"It's not something I really specialize in. But you should carefully pick your opponent. I'm somebody who won't back down from a fight you know, Sun Wukong." I said, keeping my cocky smirk.

His face turned to anger as if he was insulted by my words. But, before he could attack me again, Vali stood in the way and placed his hands across him.

"Stop, we didn't come here to pick a fight." Vali told his ally.

_Hmm… Did these 2 really come to me themselves? _

"I am Vali Lucifer, the Vanishi-"

"I know, you don't have to spout those things on me." I said as I gave him a bored look.

"That's fine. We are here to negotiate with you on helping us." He asked.

My brow raised and couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Sorry, Vali. But I'm not a person who joins the strong to pick on the weak, nor am I the weak that tries to overthrow the strong. I am merely a bystander who wishes to do what he wants." I explained.

I stopped laughing and looked at him straight in the eye, "So, don't try to ask me to do your dirty work."

"But the rumors said that you were looking for a party to join?" He desperately asked.

_Rumors? I don't know what kind of idiot would make that up._

"Rumors are rumors. Don't tell me you still listen to those child's play. If this is all you can talk about, then I shall take my leave." I turned to the exit of this school and started walking.

I saw Vali clenching his hands and gritting his teeth.

"I have a dea-!"

"Button up that clothes of yours. Unless you want people to suspect that you're gay." I said as I turned around began to walk away with little to no interest.

_The strong sharpen their strength while the weak sharpen their wisdom. Vali falls under the better group but collapses when met with a person with determination. That's just how it works._

Before I could walk out of the school gates, a red flash emitted from the club room that Issei joined.

_Seems interesting._

I activated chameleon cloak and teleported inside the room just in time to hear the new obstacle ahead for the group of devils.

A blonde guy came out from the magic circle with flames circulating around him, making a rather dramatic entrance.

"It's been years since I've made contact with the human world." The guy sighed.

He then turned around to Rias with lustful eyes, "I missed you, my daling Rias."

_Riser Phoenix, a popular handsome young man who seems to get any pussy he wants. From the name alone, he is supposedly immortal and quick on regeneration. A fiancée of Rias before and now decides to get engaged in marriage with her. _

I gave the look of disgust.

_Disgusting slow ass punk. I hate these guys the most, thinking they can get anything they want at any time. _

_I may butt in just to say some few words to this guy._

"Who is this guy!?" Issei questioned as he looked angered by his appearance.

"He is Riser Phoenix-sama, a pure-blood high class devil and the heir to the Phoenix Clan." The white maid spoke.

A moment of silence passed the room.

"And the fiancée of the Gremory Clan's heiress. " She finished.

"Fiancée!?" Issei shouted in confusion.

_That face, a face that simply shows disgust and hatred for the one person he looks at. He just wishes he could beat the hell out of him, but sadly, it's not a place for a low-class devil to talk._

"Enough with this tiny charade. Riser, I told you many times before, I have no intention of marrying you." Rias looked away from Riser.

"But, Rias, I doubt that our family will enjoy that selfish act of yours." He places his hand on her cheeks.

"I do not wish to destroy your family. Just a choice of whom I marry is mine." Rias forcefully removed his hands and scowled at him.

"Pure-blood devils drastically decreased in numbers ever since the last war, this will greatly affect the devils as well as your father and brother."

Rias turned to him in confusion, "What's wrong with my father and brother?"

"They both thought this thoroughly and agreed on supporting our engagement." Riser finished with a cocky smile, thinking that he won the debate.

_Marrying for the sake of increasing population, that's too much to ask for. Selfish bastard…._

"I won't say this again Riser. I will not marry you!" Rias shouted.

"Now now Rias, I am the face of the Phoenix Clan and I won't lose face towards a devil." His eyes burned in flames and so was Rias.

"Enough of this!" The maid stopped the fight.

Riser's hand let go of Rias's face.

"I was sent by the orders of Sazex-sama. My masters foresaw this situation and instructed me to carry out a plan in a desperate situation."

"Desperate situation?" Rias asked.

My brow raised as I continued to listen.

"I was advised to commence a Rating game to settle the scores, that is if Rias-sama agrees."

_Rating game?_

"It's a similar game to chess, where the head devils force their slaves to fight one another." Kiba answered.

"Chess?" Issei asked.

I sighed.

"We were granted certain abilities and powers to match our designated chess piece." Akeno continued.

_I see… Each chess piece has their own relative value, making their rankings with their chosen piece. Each pawn is seen as 1, each knight is seen as 3, each bishop is seen as 3, each rook is seen as 5, and the queen has a value of 9. But, since Issei was given the opportunity to take all pawns for himself, that makes him worth 8 points in total, 1 point less than the queen._

"A rating game? Hah! I've experienced this game too many times and won all of the matches presented to me. Not only do you not have the firsthand experience on a rating game, but your pieces aren't complete. " Riser looked at Issei and the gang with disappointed eyes.

"Tell me Rias, is this your team full of slaves?" He asked.

"What if it isn't?" Rias answered.

Riser laughed and flicked his finger. Suddenly, a magic circle appeared with flames, revealing a group of girls.

"This is my fifteen! In other words, I have a full set." Riser said.

Instantly, I saw Issei's eyes getting filled with jealousy.

Issei's eyes gets fulled of jealousy and starts whining as he is nowhere close to the man Riser is.

"Hey, Rias…. That slave of yours seems to envy me." Riser pointed to Issei.

"He dreams of being a harem king one day." Rias facepalmed.

"How gross…." A blonde girl spoke from the group.

Riser laughs then calls his slave to him. She nodded and proceeds to kiss Riser with pleasure. Riser snuck his hand sdeep under her clothes and fondled her breasts.

"Is this what you want!? Because you'll never get anything like this!" Riser shouted with a grin.

Issei's eyes turned from jealousy to anger.

"You little…. You already have Rias yet you're doing it with another girl! You bastard.." Issei shouted in rage.

"Don't you know your place?" Riser continued to caress his queen's boobs.

"I don't care! All I'm aware of is my position.. as president's servant!" He raised his arm, revealing his draconic gauntlet, "Nothing more, nothing less!"

"Issei…" Rias's eyes widened.

"We don't need a game! I'll bring you all down here!" Issei jumps in attempt to attack his group of servants.

"Mira." Riser called.

A girl in traditional Japanese kimono came out wielding her Bo staff. Issei stood still, thinking of what to do next.

_That coward. Tells them his point of attack yet couldn't deliver. _

Before Issei could get attacked, I turned off my invisibility, teleported the cross on my neck back home, and swiftly stopped the girl's staff with my point finger.

"Do you have a room for one more?" I smirked.

Everyone's attention turned to me. Their eyes full of surprise, shock, and confusion.

"Who are you?" Riser questioned.

"Wait, you're that loner from my class! Yuuki Sora!" Issei said out loud.

I looked to my left to see Kiba with wide eyes.

"I can't help but to hear this little game of yours and wondered if I'm able to participate as well." I took a seat at the sofa.

"You think you can beat me? Pathetic."Riser eyed me with disgust.

"Playing cocky now are we?" I questioned.

He gave me a confused look.

I looked at the maid and asked again.

"I'm sorry, but humans are not allow-"She was cut short as she looked straight into my eyes. Her eyes turned purple.

_Manipulaton stare, not something I use most of the time but I guess it helps here._

"Of course you may. You will be taking the side of Rias Gremory as her secondary knight. But, as the game finishes, that role is taken off." She said.

"Understood." I said.

"Hmhp, how could a low-life like you think you could beat me, Riser Phoenix, in a battle of a rating game?" He questions yet again.

I stood up and gave him a smile.

"Oh trust me, you're asking for something more than you originally bargained for." I smirked.

"What are you talking about!? I will not lose to you or anyone! I will burn you to crisp for insulting my slaves and myself!"

I turned to Rias.

"So, how about it, Rias-senpai?" I asked.

Without a second thought, she answered.

"Yes, you may be my second knight."

"Issei, I want you to take a chill pill for a second. I don't want you lashing out to those who might just kill you." I said.

"Oi! What does that mean-!"He shouted.

"You really annoy me…. Maybe I'll give you a little present before I leave." Riser flicked his finger and the girl with the staff began running at me again.

_Foolish._

In a split of a second, she laid on the floor, knocked out. The wind moved hazardously in different directions as it tried to keep up with me.

"W-What happened?" Issei blurted out.

"You! I'll be going all out on you when we meet in the rating game!" Riser said in anger as he walked towards his group. Three girls carried the downed girl towards the group. A magic circle appeared bneath them and teleported soon after.

The room started becoming more calm as Rias sighed.

"So, who are you?" She asked me.

"My name is Yuuki Sora. Not someone special." I said.

"But you just joined the rating game as our knight! I don't even know you!" Rias continued to question with anger.

"Then why did you decide to add me in your collection? What made you answer so quick?" I questioned eagerly.

She looked down, unsure of what to say. "I… I added you unconsciously. It was like I sensed a high-level aura, telling me to follow what you said..."

I smirked and sighed.

_I'll play dumb for now. Though, I'm not lying either._

"I joined because I'm just looking out for a my pal, Issei." I said. "And you might not know, but when it comes to games like these, trust me, there are certain rules and tricks only true masters would know."

"And are you a master at it?" Rias asked.

"I'm the Jack of all Trades, master of none but better than a master of one. That is who I am." I answered as I drank the tea on the table.

"Jack of all trades….." Issei blurted.

I stood up and turned around to the others.

"Rias-senpai, I would like you to start a training for your slaves, most especially for Issei." I said.

"Training?" She asked.

"Yeah, training Issei on how to fight and on how to use magic is your key to winning this rating game of yours."

Kiba looked at me with suspicious eyes but It slowly understood of my coming.

"Sora-san. I would like to ask a question." Kiba straightened his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You knew all of us here, didn't you. I can tell that you're fully aware of our situations." Kiba inquired.

"Yeah, I know all of you just by looking at you." I answered.

"Sorry to intervene, but can you do magic Sora-san?" Koneko asked.

"Obviously, I can do any kind of magic. Dark magic, blood magic, demonic offerings, summoning, and a whole lot more."

"Woah! That's cool! So it's like you can do everything! You can be of good help in that rating game!" Issei said with a cocky smile.

_Don't get cocky now._

"Just because I have all of these in my disposal, doesn't mean I use them recklessly. Gaining this much knowledge, you ought to learn how to respect each and every single one of these living abilities." I eyed Issei sternly.

"Oh…." He replied.

I sighed and shook my head.

"But nonetheless, I'm here to help you all out by giving out information and training. Issei, I want you to wake up at 6 tomorrow for your early practice. I will strengthen your body so it's good enough to withstand any of Riser's servant's hits. And if you're lucky, you may land a rather interesting blow with that gear of yours." I smirked.

"Alright!" Issei said with a huge smile. He looked at his hand in hopes that he will fully understand its properties and utilize it well in battle.

"That's good for you Issei-san! You can get stronger in no time!" Asia cheered Issei on.

"Of course that goes for all of you too." I turned to Koneko, Kiba, and Akeno.

"Hey! Don't command my slaves like their yours! And besides, they are more powerful than you think." Rias shouted.

"It's for the better, Rias-senpai. If your servants are never given the initiative they need in battle, how long do you think they can survive in such a dreadful place? And more powerful than I think? Seeing the girls inside Riser's arsenal, there's no doubt that your servants will persevere. But there is one thing you are lacking."

"And what is that?" Rias questioned.

"Your group of servants are small. Yet, I never see all of you utilize your power together to form a devastation. All you do is force your servants to attack things separately thinking that they would win. Well guess what, _they won't._ They will be dead meat before the second half of the game even begins. Do you not agree?" I eyed Rias intensely.

Rias looked at her servants then back to me with a worried look,"… Fine… Go ahead."

I smiled and continued, "I've heard that you've never been to a rating game before and that's what worries me. The chances of losing with whatever we have as of late is high. But, if we were to win, then he would be dishonored by his own clan and family which might then just cut ties with this little proposal of his. Seems like a good deal right?" I said.

Rias thought for a second and sighed, "Fine, I'll be training each and every single one of them separately in my own confinement."

"Oops, when did I ever say that _you_ will train them?" I cocked a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Clearly, taking advice from you is what caused them to be like this. I will be in charge of _every _single of you, including you Rias-senpai." I finished my tea and set it down.

She jolted back slightly, though not many would notice. I guess I sent chills down to her spine. She simply just nodded afterwards.

"Thanks." I looked at the time and stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go ahead. I'll see you all tomorrow." I opened the door and left the school building.

_Get ready, you zygotes. Tomorrow onwards will be grueling hell that surpasses even the darkest depths of Tartarus. Not even people from the River Styx can come back. I hope you're all ready for tomorrow…_

_My lovely subjects._


	4. Issei's Training

I woke up to a dark sky. And, surprisingly, didn't need my alarm to wake me up. I got up from my bed and headed towards my kitchen where I made my everyday omelette with fresh ingredients right out the farm.

As I ate and cherished the meal, I looked at the time.

_Guess I'm 3 hours early. Damn, I guess I got too excited for once in my life. _

I ate the last of my omelette and quickly took a bath. The water cleansing my body from the smell of my bed and removing the curls on my hair. It was warm and fuzzy.

_Baths are the best, aren't they._

I quickly wiped myself dry with a towel hanging from the side. I stopped to face a reflection of myself in the mirror right next to the showers. My eyes unfazed as it stared into a dark malevolent figure, smiling at me with a grin of his own. On its left eye laid a dark red cross that trailed to its shoulder. Its hair copying my ponytailed version along with its colors.

We continued to stare at each other until finally, it spoke, "Finally, a face _we_ remember." It spoke with a high girl-like tone.

I continued to stay silent, observing what it might do.

He chuckled, "Say all you want my sweet, sweet, Sora." His eyes turned black with despair. "But always remember…. That you will always be _my _servant."

With that, the entity vanished, now left with an image of my bare chest connected to my head. I turned and walked out of my room. My heart felt numb and my mind started to blur. But, with a bit of consciousness left, I was able to persevere her grasp.

_Damn her… _

I shook my head to clear my head off these thoughts.

_Seems like she got passed the arcane wall I created…. Damn, hopefully I'm well prepared for the worst-case scenario. _

I turned to my wardrobe and quickly skimmed through all my clothes. My hands stopped on a black collared shirt. I grabbed it along with some black pants and wore it.

I went to my desk and grabbed a pair of thin training gloves for the training Issei will need to take. I made sure that it was created with dark matter I gathered during my journey from mischievous universe. It is capable of taking the impact 100 times more than an ordinary human punch as well delivering the same damage, but 100 times more than my ordinary punches.

And note to self, _I hit pretty hard._

Energy travels fast when impacted but, with enough speed and mobility, I am able to control the energy flow before it begins to generate high energy.

My attention turned to the ring box sitting at the corner of my desk. Its box was metallic with a hint of shine. Once opened, reveals a silver ring that contains the eye of Odin. It wasn't technically an actually eye but the blue iris of Odin. From time to time it would blink as the iris searches for a source of water. Its box is able to contain the moisture and therefore keep it fresh.

Did I kill Odin? Of course, I did. To achieve the title of 'Jack of All Trades', one must accomplish all obstacles to prove thyself worthy.

In fact, he was my first challenge to overcome. His eye is able to store all sorts of knowledge as well as materialistic objects. That is why, it is one of my personal favorite items. A portable weightless bag along with the fountain of Odin's unrivaled knowledge.

I checked the time to see 5:34.

_26 more minutes before early training begins. Well, time to see how well Issei does in following orders. _

I grabbed a black jacket that hung from my chair and headed out.

I walked towards the direction of Issei's scent. It was pervy so to say….

The smell of pure horny-ness and the midnight scent of chips.

Finally, I stopped in front of a normal looking house. Within a second, I teleported inside Issei's room. He laid in his bed, sleeping with a giant cheeky grin. I sighed and walked up to him and flicked his head, causing him to immediately wake up from his peaceful slumber.

"Ow, What-!" His eyes half asleep but his body reacting quick. Once his eyes laid on me, it widened in terror, "What the – What the hell are you doing here!?" He screamed.

"Calm down, kid. I just came to make sure you're up and ready for today." I said.

He calmed down slightly but had tons of questions to ask, but before he could ask, I ordered him to quickly take a quick shower.

"I get it, I get it! Just don't barge in my room like that!" He quickly exited his room with a tracksuit and a pair of socks in his arms.

"Issei! You're early this morning?" His mother called from downstairs.

"Yeah! I got some…. Errands! Yeah, errands to run in the morning!" Issei responded with the sound of water hitting his skin.

_Hmm… I guess I can use this time to get the training ground ready._

I closed my eyes and placed my hand forward. I breathed in slowly and let out a quick chant, "Room…"

In an instant, place I stood in was Issei's room no longer, but a void of darkness. I turned my hand upwards and began to think.

_Tranquil Forest…_

By then, I flicked my fingers, making a loud click that echoed throughout the void. The room began to shift and once my eyes have opened, the view of a beautiful forest stood in front of me. I smiled softly as I feeling of nostalgia struck me in an instant as I looked into the tall tree that stood in the middle.

_The land of the Faries. Brings back some childhood memories. _

My ears perked as I heard the voice of Issei.

"Okay, I'm done! What do I do now!" Issei said as he came into his room.

I quickly pocketed the world that I created and was brought back to reality just to face Issei. He looked at me with confusion.

"Hey, don't space out after I finished!" He shouted.

I blinked multiple times before I stood up and walked out of the room, "Get your things ready. I'll meet you at the playground close by." I said as I exited his room.

I flicked my fingers and teleported instantly into the playground that I said we would meet at. I looked up to see that the sun hasn't shown itself… yet.

A couple of minutes went by and finally Issei has made it. He panted hard and panted over from exhaustion.

"You said it- will be- close!" He panted.

"Sorry, I didn't expect your body to be so frail." I replied.

He got up and was able to catch his breath, "Okay, so what are we doing here?" he asked.

Within a split second, I opened up the pocket dimension I created a while ago, dragging both me and Issei with it.

"W-What just happened!" Issei fell on the ground ass first.

"This is Jade Forest. The land of the Faries." I said.

"Woah…. It's so green and… Beautiful." He stated as he looked around.

"Follow me." I ordered.

I began walking towards the giant tree that laid in the middle. During the journey, Issei had few questions to ask.

"So… Did you teleport us here?" He asked.

"Yes, and no. This is merely an illusion of my mind. Whatever happens here, happens at my will." I answered.

"You didn't answer my question…"

"What was it again?" I inquired.

"Were we teleported here?" He repeated.

"Oh, right. Well, to put it, no. I opened the pocketed world and made sure to engulf only the both of us. So technically, we weren't teleported." I answered.

"You know, you're more wiser than I think you are." He placed his hand under his chin, inspecting me with a suspicious gaze.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you said all those things to Riser and became President's rook. I thought you were just a guy who can do anything since you're so confident and do things the way you like. But, seeing as this world is what your visions are, I'm guessing you had your backstory too?" He finished.

I stopped for a moment and looked at the giant tree once again. "I like how you think, Issei. I want you to use that when you fight Riser during the rating game, alright?"

"Hey! So there is something bothering you!" Issei went in front of me.

Before he could continue to ask anymore, he tripped and fell back. I instantly caught him using telekenisis and plopped him back on his feet.

"Don't lose focus now, Issei. Staying vigilante is probably the number one thing you'd want to do first." I warned.

"Right…"

We stopped in front of a wide open training ground. An area is three times as big as Kuoh Academy itself. Each section of the area consists of different obstacles that resembles realistic situations.

"Welcome to the Fariel Demolition Ground, or FDG for short. This place used to be a burriel ground for Faries after a war between the saints. But, long after that, the dead would serve as a source for power. What's a better way to use it than to create a training ground to develop the weak."I smirked.

I turned to Issei would a knowing look.

"Uhh… You know, I think we spent a little over an hour now. So… How about we head back before the others arrive?" Issei suggested with a worrying smile.

"Oh don't worry about time. The time here freezes as compared to the real world, or to put it statistically, time moves every 1 millionth of a second. Now, put down your bag and remove your shirt!" I ordered.

He looked at me with disbelief, then covered his body with his harms, "I didn't know you went _that_ way!"

"It's not like that you retard. I'm making sure that your clothes don't get wet and to observe your overall physique." I cocked a brow.

He sighed then did as I told him to, "Fine…"

He removed his shirt, revealing a scar from the first fallen angel encounter. But, I shrugged it off and continued to look for any form of muscle.

As far as I can tell, he is lacking in almost all of the core muscles.

"Alright! Let's just begin this day with some muscle training and endurance." I concluded. "I want you first to summon your gear. Then, run around FDG 10 times. Pump your body up because we will get to the main course once that's over!" I ordered.

He looked at me with widened eyes. I cocked a brow, "What are you standing there for? I said go!" I shouted.

Before he began, he shouted, "You're the real devil here!"

I smirked and leaned next to a tree. I watched as Issei struggled but tries his hardest to pick himself up.

_I wasn't lying that I was training Issei to improve his overall capability. But, the main thing that he needs to learn is perseverance. Learning to pick yourself up and push through is always the key to improvement. _

"Oh, is he your pupil?" A voice spoke behind me.

"Nah, I'm just helping him out so he can be a valuable asset to his team. I suppose things are going good on your side, Sally?" I turned to see a white haired girl with her bangs covering one of her eyes. Her eyes were emerald green like the forest and her smile giving off the warmth of the Faries. Her slender body giving a rather delicate view and her clothing just as cute.

"Long time no see, Sora!" She jumped on me starting things off with a hug.

"Hey, it's only been like 3 years." I said.

"Exactly! 3 years is way too long for me!" She pouted.

_Just as cute as always._

"Anyways, what brings you here on a special occasion?" She asked.

"Like I said, I'm helping a special guest of mine." I replied.

"Hmm… Issei Hyoudo, a pervert who only seeks to have a harem… Apparently a devil?" She narrowed her eyes and observed as Issei continued to run.

"I can see that the skill I taught you has improved?" I cocked a brow with a smirk.

"I've been trying my hardest to get a good control of it, but I'm still a long way from you. Its really handy inside the bars where foreigners come to enjoy some meals. That way, I can tell who is the bad guy from the bunch and make sure he doesn't cause a ruckus amongst the other customers!"

I looked up and crossed my arms, "You're still working at the bar? I thought you used that money the Heir gave you to build your _own_ working business?" I asked.

She looked at the giant tree then back at me, "There's still some people in the bar that I won't forget. They were the reason why I got to where I am in the first place. They are too dear for me, I can't just leave them alone."

I chuckled, "You haven't changed since the day I met you."

She chuckled with me, "And you're still your usual self after all these years."

"Little old me can change a bit, but of course I'll stick to my roots."

A certain sound startled her as she jumped back from me slightly, she placed her hands on her long ears, "Well, I'm off now. I have to tend with the other guests of the bar, see you! Sora!" She waved at me before fading.

After our subtle conversation, Issei finished and dropped dead in front of me.

"Pick yourself up, Issei! Your gonna fall behind Riser if you stay like this!" I shouted.

He picked himself up successfully but in exchange, vommitted out the remnants from his late night snack.

"Take a 15 minute break, I've changed it to 2 more excercises before getting to the main deal." I said as I walked past him and towards the left section of FDG.

This part of FDG consumed the soul of Godvar, the mighty wall of Pandalion. Even though he was a human, he wanted to help other races in order to bring peace. Valiant man so to say.

The source of Godvar is used to produce concrete used to crush foes. The main focus in this training is to learn and predict the movement of inanimate objects. In fact, almost all of Riser's pieces use hand to hand combat. If Issei can pull this through, it will make things way easier.

"I'm here!" Issei shouted behind me.

"Good. I want to test your mobility and predictions. This is the defensive side of FDG training ground, Godvar's Walls." I pointed my hand in front of a wide open space with a stone flooring.

"Get up on the middle." I ordered.

Issei sighed, "Right on." He gets up on the stairs and moves to the middle of the stone floor. "What now?" He shouted and waved his hand.

"Summon your boosted gear and get ready. This will ultimately test your perception and predictions." I shouted back.

Issei holds his arm out and summons it, "Boosted gear!" The gear appears out of his hand and shouts along, "Boost!"

A green shard grew from the ground and was held by stand made of stones. Without a moment's notice, stone hands began forming at the side of Issei in attempt to crush him.

"What the!" Issei shouted before rolling out of the way. "Hey, you didn't tell me it was happening now!"

"Focus, Issei!" I ordered.

More hands began to form at the corners of the stone field. Moving swiftly, it tries to stalemate Issei by going on all sides, only for Issei to jump high and back out.

"5 minutes left before this training is over!" I shouted.

"Fine! If this is how it is, then I might as well use it!" Issei puts forth his hand. But, before he could increase the gauntlet's power, I informed him.

"You can't use the sacred gear of yours in this battle!"

"Are you serious!?" He shouted and dodged another grab.

"_Is he trying to kill me!? What kind of training is this!?"_ Issei thought, dodging out another attack from Godvar.

"This is no good, Issei! The more you dodge using your legs, the more you're going to fall under a trap!" I advised.

"_Legs? How else am I supposed to dodge!?"_ He thought. Suddenly, his eyes opened. _"Wait... I remember what Sora said in the beginining... Staying vigilante... This will ultimately test my perception..."_ He dodges another close call.

"_And prediction!"_ Instead of hand, a huge sword came thrusting towards his directions. With a determined eye, Issei moved his body slightly to the side, dodging the stone sword. Another sword but smaller rushed at Issei again, only for him to move his body slightly in order to dodge it.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "Damn, this guy sure learns fast."

_The trick here is not to go full on dodge mode by jumping as far from the target as possible. Even the smallest movement can do the same. _

_And, once your close enough..._

Issei grabs the sword that flung at him, turned it around and shot at the green shard, shattering all the hands into dust and bringing it back into a smooth stone floor.

I clapped as I got on the stonie field, "Good job, I didn't even need to tell you how to turn it off."

Issei panted and looked at his own body, "That... Was... Awesome!" He exlaimed. "Did you see how I handled that! It was so fast, even I didn't know what was goin o-!" I slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was that for!?"

I chuckled, "Don't celebrate too early. We've got 1 more obstacle before facing the real task." I walked off the stage and into another section, "You have 5 minutes to rest before coming to me, got it?"

"S-Sure..." Issei replied.

_Now... Next up, Ranthaleon Emytri._

I stopped in front of a small temple, big enough to hold at least 100 people. The place was lit by torches and the insides resembled that of traditional chinese temples with decorated lanterns and red pillars supporting the temple itself. In the middle stood a statue of a blindfolded monk holding a monkey staff on his offhand.

"I'm here!" Issei shouted behind.

"Come in, but don't take off your shoes. This will test whether or not you truly did learn something from the previous training." I spoke.

"Right... So, what's the deal here?" He asked with his gear still on his hand.

"This is the temple of Ranthaleon Emytri. There in the middle stands the formidable monk himself. This is simply a simulation to test your learnings and your adaptability. This is the offensive side of FDG, so keep that in mind." I ordered.

"I'm guessing I can't use my gear here as well?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

_Ranthaleon Emytri, a monk who faced off an army 400,000 men and saved his own Empire from being seized by an army of 90,000 possessed elves. Suffice to say, he has earned his place in this hall of fame._

In an instant as Issei stepped foot unto the stage, the statue began to move and the monkey staff he held glowed and turned golden. He kicked the staff behind and immediatly got into a stance.

Issei too got into his own stance that replicated that of a Muay Thai boxer with both his hand out.

Before he could think, the statue initiated the first attack. Itswung his staff to the right only to fatint it into a left, inflicting a precise hit on Issei's left side. Issei stumbled to the right and instnatly got back up.

"_What the hell was that? Did he just trick me!?" _He thought as the monk got into another stance where he laid low on the ground. Before he could think, the monk gets close and launches himself into the air with his staff held high, then slamming it down on Issei.

"_This is my chance!"_ Issei dodges to the right and attempts to uppercut the monk, only for it rotate the staff, hitting Issei on his hand. Issei now stunned, the monk plunges the staff into the ground and leaps to kick Issei's chest with consecutive hits, launching Issei far back into one of the pillars.

"Aaargh!" He screamed.

"Focus, Issei! Your movements are too slow and your hands are not where they're supposed to be!" I warned.

"_Damn it, what kind of training is this!? Fighting this thing will get me killed in no time!"_ Issei Thought before dodging another of its attacks only for it to faint into another.

"_Fuck! What do I do!?" _Issei looked at his hands then at me, "_My hands are in the wrong place you say? And this is supposed to be in the offensive side of this stupid training... If that's the case!"_

The monk got into its final stance and rushed at Issei at low profile. Its attacks turned into another faint and got into position to attack Issei's left temple. In one swift motion, Issei was able to dodge it but the monk was ready to faint into another attack.

Issei smirked and blocked the staff with his right arm and swiftly overtakes his opponent by grabbing his staff to get him into a closer distance for a fully powererd kick. The monk got sent flying into one of the pillars, shattering it completely before turning into dust.

But, what was impressive was how Issei stood afterwards. His stance unfazed and his gaze focused.

Once again, I clapped for his victory, "Impressive indeed, Issei. You're more than what Rias has bargained for."

Issei lowered his arms and his eyes grew wide, "Did I defeat him?" He asked.

"Yeah, look over there. His statue is back in place." I pointed towards the middle to find the Ranthaleon in his original position.

"Woah... I can't believe I had it in me." Issei looked proud and happy.

I simply just smiled and walked out of the temple, "Meet me at the middle of FDG once you've rested. This time, _I_ will test you."

Issei felt a chill against his back and gulped in fear.

I walked to the middle of the training ground and lifted my hand. Suddenly, a huge fortified stage with torches lit at each corner, came out from the ground.

"Hey! I'm ready for the final test!" Issei shouted behind.

I got on the stony battlefield and signaled Issei to get on. Once we were face to face against one another, I began to explain the details.

"This is the final test for today's early practice. I applaud at your effort and victory in accomplishing the 2 obstacles that I gave, though they are only there to help with your instincts. Now, will be the test were you may use that gear of yours. I will give an attack and I want you to dodge while simultaniously tending to your gear." I explained.

He looked at his gear then back at me, "I'll try my best."

I raised my fingers then flicked it, "Room.." A giant bubble like dome engulfed the arena we stood in. "This is Dome of Isolation, any damage done will only be directed inside."

I looked at him with a smirk as I narrowed my eyes, "Are you ready?"

Issei smirked and got into stance, "Yeah, bring it on!" He shouted.

Without wasting anymore time, I moved swiftly behind Issei and attacked him from behind, launching in to the wall of the dome.

A loud crash sounded across the dome and a cloud of dirt formed. Suddenly, a lazer shot through the cloud and headed for my direction. With just a slight movement, I was able to dodge it.

Once the cloud cleared, Issei stood strong with his arm out.

"Boost!" His gauntlet shouted.

With a jolt of energy, Issei ran at me at full force as his boosted gear continues to add a boost into overall power.

With the right distance, Issei stopped and shouted, "Dragon's Blow!"

A giant explosion emitted from the gauntle, decimating anything that came near it, even the user himself. Thankfully, I was able to rewind time before Issei could activate it, and knocked him out cold.

_Jeez, what kind of move was that... _

I removed the bubble dome and brought Issei beneath a tree where he rested for the remainder of the time.

_I guess I might have gone too far... But, I did it so that I can see what Ddraig has to offer. I might have gotten the main ability but there are more that lingers within the divine dragon himself. Maybe as Issei continues, so does the synergy between both him and Ddraig._

Hours later, Issei finally woke up. He groaned as he tried to get up, "What time is it?" He said as he scratched his eyes.

"Seems like you've woken up." I said, settling down a book.

He looked at me then jumped from surprise, "W-What the hell are you doin-!" He then realized the sitaution as he looked to his surroundings. "What happened...?" He asked.

"You let out an explosion but you surprisingly survived. I tended to your wounds afterwards." I got up. "Get your bag and put on your shirt. Let's go back to the real world and meet up with the others."

Issei quickly went to where he placed his belongings and wore his shirt and grabbed his bags, then hurried back to me.

I closed my eyes and my body grew cold. Before we knew it, we were back to the playground where the sun had barely moved.

"Woah... It turned black and now we're here..." Issei looked around.

"Don't get too caught up with it. You'll see alot of this if you stick with me." I turned around and smirked, "Now, let's get started with the rest of you!"

I faced the rest of the Rias's squad.


	5. Kiba's Training

I turned around and smirked, "Now, let's get started with the rest of you!"

I faced the rest of the Rias's squad.

"We're here now, Sora-kun. Again, you didn't have to come to our houses and wake us up." Rias said.

Rias wore her red tracksuit and brought a bag that contained a few towels and a bottle of water.

"I noticed that Kiba was rather into the training that I was about to put up, isn't that right Kiba?" I looked at him.

He nodded, "Yes, I've been trying to get ready for this training of yours. But, that was all I can do for now."

"Don't push yourself, Kiba. Depending on how you fight, I will adjust the obstacles to how I see fit." I assured.

Kiba wore a blue tracksuit, supposedly given by the school and a also came with a bag that contained a few snacks along with a towel and a few drinks.

Well, not to bore with random details. Everyone has the exact apparel along with the things they brought with just a few minor tweaks.

"Again, you didn't have to come to each of our houses to tell us!" Rias pouted.

"I didn't consciously come to your houses, but rather created illusions of myself to do it for me. The only thing that it should do was to tell you to to come here." I said.

"Then what about me? You noticed that I was reading didn't you?" Kiba questioned.

"It's mostly through reading your mind, Kiba." I answered.

"Oh..." He replied.

"Well, why is our training here at the playground, Sora-kun?" Akeno questioned.

I smirked and walked towards the group, "I want everyone to close their eyes for a moment."

Everyone did so and in an instant I flicked my fingers, unveiling the pocket world. Once again, the giant tree was in view in such a beautiful day.

"Woah... What is this place?" Rias looked around.

"This place is so... peaceful. It was like a true creation of god! Oh father in heaven hol-!" Asia immediately got a headache but resisted.

"Wonderful indeed." Akeno commented.

"The smell is so fresh. It's been so long I've been in an actual forest." Koneko too looked around.

"That tree... What is this place, Sora-kun?" Kiba asked.

_Crap, I need to explain the rules to these guys.._

"Follow me, I will lead you to a normal training ground where each and every one of you will do normal training. I will grab one of you and bring you to a special training ground. Once that person is finished, I will bring them back and move on to the next. Once everyone is finished, I will conclude a test for all of you at the end." I briefed them on the explanation.

"What exactly is this, 'special training' of yours?" Rias asked.

I placed my hands inside my pockets, "That is a secret, Rias-senpai."

"I've already trained Issei in today's lesson and if you want to ask what kind of training it is, ask him. But remember, their just words. The _real_ experiences come later are what's worth during this training. Keep that in mind." I added.

"On my lead." I said before walking through the dirt road. But, instead of going through the tile that headed towards FDG, I went to a Osborne's training camp located right opposite of FDG. The area was the size of Kuoh Academy where each section had their own specialty. One consisted of basic dummies, others consisted of target practicing, another consisting of real moving rock golems. This was the perfect place for any training camp.

"I want you all to do your training here during the special training of one of you. To start things off, maybe run 3 laps before heading to one of the training sections." I ordered. "Oh right, make sure to fill them up on this place, Issei!"

"Now, my second trainee will be Kiba Yuuto." I pointed at him. "Follow me,"

Kiba looked at the others then at me, "Where are we going exactly?" He asked.

"i said follow me." I deadpanned.

"Right on it!" Kiba grabbed his bag and went to my side.

Before I could leave, I looked at Rias who was busy helping Koneko and Asia get ready for training, "Rias-senpai! If you want to train Issei, don't go easy on him!" I shouted.

"O-Okay..." Rias looked at me before looking at Issei.

On the track to FDG, Kiba aksed a few questions.

"So, Sora-kun. What exactly are you?" He questioned.

I cocked a brow as I looked behind, "I'm just a normal human. As you'd expect, if anything stabs me or dismember me in any way, I'm of course dead meat."

"Then.. What's your trick?"

"Survival. Making sure you _know_ that you're going to survive after getting in to a fight." I answered.

"Survival, huh?" He repeated.

We stopped in front of the FDG once more. I briefly explained what FDG stands for and what its sections are capable of.

"Kiba, remove your top. I need to see your overall physique and advise you on what you're lacking." I ordered.

"Okay." He removes his jacket and disrobes his shirt.

I smirked at the scene that unfolded in front of me. His body, despite being skinny, has its own muscular physique. His arms well built to wield buster swords and his abdominal muscles built for overall tank.

"Hmmm... Overall speaking, you're good on the conduct. Impressive I may say." I concluded.

"What now?" He asked.

"I want you to run around this field with 10 laps. Then, we may start your training." I said.

He went right on it with his training and I once again leaned on the tree. I looked at FDG from a distance and smiled.

_Man, this place does bring back some memories. The day I came in here and completed all the obstacles in order to talk with the Fiary King. Man, was it fun in the olden days._

Minutes later, Kiba finished the laps and panted for air, but stood tall after all he had endured. As compared to Issei, he has more than enough qualifications to endure more than 3 tests.

And that is exactly what I'm going to do, I smirked.

"Rest for 15 minutes and come with me afterwards." I stood up and walked towards one of the sections of FDG.

I stopped in front of a wide open field, similar to that of Godvar's Walls, just that it was more grassy with tall trees rather than plane stone. This place consumed the soul of Sahella Equine, a girl who cultivated the forest itself and built an entire civilization. She was respected as the top leaders in governing certain places around Pandalion. Though, unkown trespassers meet their fate as food for the animals.

"I'm here, Sora-san!" Kiba yelled as he came running to my side.

"Woah, where di the 'san' come around?" I asked.

"Because you are far more superior than I am in most ways, I can't simply disrespect that superiority." He held his hand to his chest.

"Just drop it, I'm just here to teach you some tricks, not become your master." I said.

Kiba looked down with guilt. I ignored it and ordered him to step in the middle of the playing field.

"This will be your first obstacle to concur! I will first test your predictability and movement! You're given time is 5 minutes long, and you're allowed to use your swords as you please!" I shouted.

Kiba summoned a sword of his own before getting into his stance, "I'm ready!" He shouted.

I flicked my finger, signaling the start of the match.

A few seconds have gone by and nothing happened, Kiba still stood in complete guard while looking out for his surroundings.

He slowly lowered his sword and spoke, "Umm, Sora-kun! What exactly am I suppo-!"

He was quickly attacked by a vine that popped out from the ground, targeting for his right arm and grabbing hold of it.

Kiba struggled to fight back as another vine as it went for his other hand. Now entangled, another vine came from the top of the tall tree and came for his neck. But, with a split decision, Kiba unloaded his special talent early.

"Sword Birth!" He shouted before generating a number of swords to pierce through the grounds, cutting the vines that trapped him.

_Wrong move, kid. You may think of this place as just pattern-based course. But, the people who encapsulates these obstacles still lives. _

_They can see you…_

Kiba jumped back from the enemy but failed to notice another set of vines behind him.

"Crap!" He shouted.

He sliced the vine before it reached him before jumping back again. He panted hard as he tried to analyze the situation.

"_They are too fast! The fact that this place is full of vines, makes me vulnerable to any attack."_ Kiba thought as he looked around. _"Anything!? Is there anything that I can use!?_"

Within mere seconds, Kiba was trapped by a giant vine, suffocating him to near death. But, before he could die, I called the obstacle off, sending the vines back to where they came.

I walked up to the field and towards Kiba.

"I'm sorry, Sora-san… I just couldn't read anything.. I tried to assess the situation but-!" I stopped him midway with a slap.

"Don't grudge too much over your errors. I tell you your mistakes and you correct them yourselves." I said.

"Still…. I'm sorry…" He looked down in disappointment.

"Don't be sorry… Be better." I said as I turned around and walked towards the next place, "You have 15 minutes before we begin anew."

"Yes." Kiba sounded a bit on ease.

I walked towards the opposite side of the grassy fields before entering an arena looking area. This spot consumed the soul of Gobert Pheonix, a knight who held the last bastion of Landara and died protecting the king and its people from an invasion of the undead legion.

_The last place might've been too much for his standards of fighting. At least he could get to experience what it's like to dodge without ease. This place however should test his overall tactical usage of his skill. _

_Gobert utilizes on illusionary magic as well as excelling in one-on-one combat with his wise usage of his blades. This is a fight between swordsman and kinship. I'm sure Kiba knows what's at stake. _

I turned to see Kiba walking with focused eyes and a straight posture.

"Glad to see you recover so fast." I said.

"I promised myself to the President that I will get stronger for her sake and the rest of the team. I will do as in my own favor and hopefully get to learn from your help." He said proudly.

I sighed then smirked, "First thing, kid. Your plan of attack isn't as strong or strategic in most case scenarios. It will most often than not lead you to your demise."

He looked at me with surprise, "Then, how do you think I should improve on this?" He asked.

"Figure it out yourself." I simply stated.

"Well, that's what I was quite expecting from you." He chuckled.

I held two fingers up. "Second. Your movements are frail and similar to that of Issei's. Jumping far away from the enemy just because it has you doesn't mean that you're safe. Rather, your lack of awareness around you causes your enemies to predict you easily."

I held another finger up, "Third. You don't trust yourself in your own abilities. Sword birth, an easy yet intimidating skill, you use it only for defensive purposes. I want you to try using it as an offensive skill."

Kiba doesn't look down from his own mistakes, but rather tries to learn how to counteract them. His eyes told me so and his sense of pride might just be the key to his next phase.

"I will try to do better this time, Sora-san." Kiba said before walking on the arena.

"Oh right, this arena is made for sword fighting opponents. This will ultimately test your usage of skill, awareness, honor, swordplay, and perseverance! Don't let your own mistakes get a hold of you and try to enjoy while the battle lasts!" I shouted.

He turned to give me a nod then continued to walk towards the middle of the room. He removed his sword from the sheathe and held it in one hand while the other hand on the side of the wrist, creating a rather interesting stance.

Without wasting another second, I snapped my fingers and the arena began to shake. In front of Kiba glowed a bright purple light that radiated across the arena. As the light faded, it revealed a suit of silver armor that held two swords at each of its hands. A sword that was half a meter tall with a glowing aura that radiated from it.

The armor charged in first with a giant swing with its two blades. Kiba blocked them both and, with his offhand, summoned his signature ability, sword birth. He swiped his offhand to the right, summoning giant swords from the side to attack the silver knight, only to be blocked by floating transparent swords.

I crossed my arms as an interesting fight began to unfold in front of me.

_A smart move there from Kiba, attacking with both his swords and his abilities. But, he needs to learn how to adapt. Gobert learnt how to deal with every single person there is known. From predicting movements, to range attacks, to even invisible mages, he knows his way around things. But, luckily its just his spirit fighting, comparably weak to his original form. _

With quick thinking, Kiba lowered his blade and stepped in, attempting to stab the silver knight in the chest. But, the knight noticed this and swiftly parried Kiba's sword before it could attack him.

Kiba stepped back but the knight was quicker. The knight almost sliced Kiba sideways in the chest but Kiba reacted quickly by summoning swords from the ground in front of him to block the attack and also stabbing the knight the its shoulder.

Both knights fell back and got ready for another round. Kiba got ready into the same stance while the knight cut through the abundance of swords that piled up in front of him, eyeing Kiba sternly.

They both looked at each other intensely before rushing at each other, this time it was an all out sword fight. Both knights swung their swords so fast it created wind that blew across the entire arena.

Few moments has passed and Kiba grew exhausted, panting while still staying in the same stance. The silvered knight however as standing strong. He pulled his hand out and summoned a mass number of swords behind him, getting ready to unleash his deadliest of moves to remove Kiba from the face of the universe.

But, Kiba said otherwise. With a rather bold move, Kiba launched himself forward into the death zone. The silvered knight launched his attacks of swords unto Kiba, ultimately ending anyone who came across the path. Kiba's eyes turned narrow as it began analyzing every single movement around him.

"_Remember what Sora-san said. My movements need to be stronger and more firm. I can't be predicted. And I need to trust my instincts!" _Kiba thought before spawning swords from the ground.

He grabbed two swords and parried the swords that came at him. Once his sword was destroyed, he simply grabbed a new one and continued to push through the barrage of swords.

I smirked.

Kiba with one full thrust, pushed through and ended the silver knight with Sword Birth's demonic offering. A sword with a black ball on its tip popped up from the ground behind the silvered knight, sucking in the swords that the knight summoned.

Kiba then held his hand high and a black sword appeared from air. It had a black blade with a golden guard. As Kiba grabbed it, he took one final swing at the stunned knight, slicing him in through the mid-section.

Moments later, the wound where Kiba inflicted, blew up with devastation, leaving only the remains of the silvered knight.

With that, the silver armor and weapons turned to ashes before floating above the sky, ending the obstacle Kiba had to go through.

I walked inside the arena. Kiba was panting hard from the battle amongst the greats. His smile told me he was happy he succeeded, and also happy of his own ferocity.

Kiba turned around to meet my gaze, "Sora-san, I did it…. I defeated him.." He said with a smile.

"Yes you did. A qualified opponent for your size." I said.

"Wait there's more?" He questioned.

"No, I simply chose a soldier who can keep up with you." I smirked.

Kiba almost dropped but caught himself.

"C'mon, champ. This will end today's lesson. Get some rest and head back to the camp." I suggested before walking out.

_Kiba still has a lot to learn. His skills increased drastically but all he needs now is to learn how to effectively use Sword Birth. _

_Hmm… There's more to that skill that I'm not sure of myself. I guess I'll take some time to review once we arrive back home. _


	6. Koneko's Training

Kiba followed me back to the camp where Rias and Akeno were racing around the track.

"Ara ara! You have gotten slower, my dear President! Maybe it's because of the weight you've gained?" Akeno laughed.

Issei watched in glee as he watched their boobs defy the laws of physics with immense jiggle, "Ha~ Haha~ this isn't too bad either." He said before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Shouldn't you be learning how to properly use that gauntlet of yours?" I asked.

"Oh, I guess I did get a good feel for it now. I defeated a few golems and could dodge some of Koneko's attacks. That should be a plus for me, right?" He said.

"Just keep in mind what I told you and you'll do better than ever during the rating game." I said.

"Right…."

We both turned to the voice of Rias.

She gasped in the distance, "What did you say!?" She quickly picked up on overdrive and ran like never before. She quickly passed Akeno and stopped in front of me, gasping for air. Akeno came shortly who also gasped for air.

"President! We're back!" Kiba shouted and got her attention.

Rias then looked at me and Kiba, "Oh, you two are done with the training?" She inquired.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Koneko-chan." I looked around to see her training with one of the rock golems the training camp provided.

She dodged one attack and countered it with a strong punch, shattering the golem to pieces. She wiped of the sweat from her forehead and looked behind to see me.

"You're next for training." I said.

She looked at me then to Kiba, who was being healed from the wounds he got from the intense training. She gulped then looked back at me, "I'm ready." She said.

"Follow me." I said.

Before we both could leave, Rias called out, "Hey! When will our turn be?" She asked.

I turned to her, "I'm doing physical fighters first before moving to you. Your training will involve both mental and physical training, be prepared once I come back." I warned before leaving the camp.

The trip was quiet. I noticed there was a sense of obedience to her. Long time short, we both arrived at FDG.

"So this is the place Issei-san was talking about…." She said in awe as she looked around.

"I see he explained this place. Your starting practice will have you running around FDG for 10 laps. Once you're done, we will move on to movement and combat-based sections. It's practically the same treatment I gave Kiba and Issei, so be prepared at all cost, understand?" I looked at her sternly.

She nodded, "Yes!"

The training routine ended just as expected with her completing the 10 laps without fainting nor vomiting. She held a strong posture and had a strong will unlike anybody in the group.

"Rest for 15 minutes before coming to me. We will start with offensive training then move our way up to defensive." I said before walking to the same place Kiba went to.

_With Koneko's sheer size, strength, and easily mobility, she might just succeed smoothly with Sahella Equine. Well, the time for her to increase her abilities is now. If not, then she will be dead weight as a rook._

"I'm here." She said behind me.

I turned to her, "Get on the field. This might look gross since its vines, but don't worry. This is a woman with nobility, she shouldn't do harm to her same kind. Nonetheless, similar to Kiba's training, this is to test your movement and mobility, predictability and perseverance, and awareness. You may use your strength to attack what you see fit, but remember the objectives."

She nodded and headed towards the center. With the snap of my fingers, the course began once more.

Vines grew from the ground and from the trees. They all attacked in quick precision but Koneko with her immense speed, was able to dodge them all without a sweat, even landing an unexpected blow to one of the bigger vines with a surprise attack.

5 minutes passed by rather quickly and she was able to do her first obstacle with ease. As compared to the others, she had an increase of senses as well, making her a full-blown killing machine if used correctly. But, she lacks in defensive stances and overall physical or magical resistance.

She came out of Sahella's battleground, "I'm done Sora-san."

"Yeah, I can see the strength. Aside from defenses, I'd say that your senses, speed, and strength alone are more than capable of bringing down even the queen in Riser's arsenal. Take 5 minutes to rest before coming to me." I ordered.

I walked towards another section of FDG and stopped in front of a pillar-based playing field. There were different pillar sizes in the back with dummies at the front. This used Meldrick the Great, an archer with great renown as he took down one of the betrayed archangels. His quick precision, ease of mobility, and simple tricks of mirage, he was easily one of the strongest to live in the world of Pandalion.

Koneko came shortly after and told her on what to do, "This test is going to prove your strength, agility, and precision. These pillars will randomly give projectiles for you to throw at targets located below. Your goal is to catch it and return it back to the targets. Think you can do it?" I asked.

"I'll try my best." She said.

I nodded and she got in.

I snapped my fingers and the test began. Glaives appeared from above the pillars and fell momentarily. Koneko with her agility, grabbed most of the glaives and threw it on the dummies that stood on the bottom. Two glaives fell unto the ground within mere seconds before spawning once again on the top, but this time on a higher pillar. But, Koneko was easily overpowering the test.

_This is just to see if she can jump high enough to reach any flying enemies in Riser's arsenal. _

5 minutes have gone by and she finished it with ease once again.

"Good job." I said.

She hopped from the pillars and unto the ground, "What's the point of this training, Sora-san?" She asked with slight disappointment.

I crossed my arms, "I want you out of everyone in the group to go for Riser's queen. With this, your mobility is seen and I can certainly say that you have a huge chance of catching her off guard."

She looked at me for a moment before looking at her body, "But I'm just a rook. I can't possibly beat a queen."

I sighed, "Rook or not. Your opponent flies and utilizes in magic. If you know how to go against her, you may very well be strong enough for most of the high-class devils in the underworld, am I wrong?"

She took a moment to think before settling with a nod.

"Now's your last obstacle. Like Issei, I will give you an extra since you're doing very well." I smirked.

"And what could that possible be?" She inquired.

"I want you to attempt to land attack on me while dodging whatever I give you. Just so you know, my attacks may vary depending on what I want to do, so be prepared okay?" I said.

She nodded, "Sure."

"5 minutes before meeting me in the middle." I said before walking off.

I waited at the middle of FDG where I fought Issei in an unfair one on one. It might happen again to Koneko but hopefully her inhumane instincts and immense speed will make up for it.

A few minutes went by before Koneko came with a pair of her signature gloves.

_Seems like she is getting ready for a real fight._

"Stand on my opposing side then I'll start." I said.

She walked up the stairs and stood at the far left side of the fighting area. Within seconds, the dome that Issei and I stood in began to form around us.

Without wasting another second, I rushed at her with a rivaled speed and stopped in front of her face with my two fingers inches away from her forehead. Air pressure built up behind her, destroying the stairs and leftover earth behind.

But, Koneko retaliated and persevered as she attempted a swift punch to my abdomen. I dodged slightly to the side and kicked her at the side, sending her flying to the Dome's interior.

She got up rather quickly but dazed from the impact. I decided to slow myself down for an even fight, but doubt that will do anything. As I lowered my guard, she instantly leaped into the air with a focused eye and landed a good blow to my head as she punched it with great force.

I was thrown back a few inches away but my body still stood tall. I smirked.

"That's right, Koneko-chan. Throw me everything you got." I said.

With my now deducted speed and lesser focus, she was able to dodge majority of my attacks while blocking those she couldn't. She landed a few blows but ultimately did nothing severe.

The fight ended shortly as she fainted out of exhaustion. It was a good experience for her but nothing good turned out for me except for reminiscing memories.

_Brings me back to when I brought Sally under my watch. Persevering, strong willed, and __always __tactical. _

I laid Koneko's head on my lap as I laid on the shattered battlefield with the dome slowly disappearing.

She woke up moments later and got embarrassed by her own performance.

"Keep getting beaten and your defense will surely improve. Your offense on the other hand is truly remarkable. Like I said earlier, you can beat the queen of Riser if you wanted to. But, I doubt his other servants would let you do that." I said.

"If I wanted to... huh." She looked at her arms.

I stood up, "C'mon, let's go back before they start to wonder how long we've been training."

She followed me back to the camp.

_Overall rating between Rias's physical group, Koneko ranks first followed by Kiba then Issei. _


End file.
